Intravenous containers provide an efficient means for supplying parenteral solutions to a patient. In a typical arrangement, the solution container has an access or discharge port which is connected, in fluid communication, with a tubing set and catheter for infusion of the solution into the patient's body. Generally, the end of the tubing set which is connected to the container discharge port has a hollow piercing pin which serves to pierce a membrane in the discharge port and provide a fluid path for the solution from the container into the tubing set.
In order to efficiently use the solution in the container as the solution level decreases, piercing pins which are sufficiently short must be used to assure that solution continues to flow into the open end of the piercing pin as the solution level within the container drops. This can detract from efficient administration of solutions, since care must be taken to assure use of an appropriately sized piercing pin with the particular container being used.
Accordingly, a solution container with a siphoning port is disclosed in which a siphon chamber or housing is provided to accommodate differently sized piercing pins, and to create a siphon effect through the piercing pin to maximize solution use.